


Black Rainbow

by Uial



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Not Happy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uial/pseuds/Uial
Summary: This is a one-shot inspired by the song "Black Rainbow" by Mac Lethal.





	Black Rainbow

The moonlight reflects off his fair skin, the aura it creates is at once the brightest and darkest he's seen. The hotel room loses its color. Drained by the luminescent person at it's center, sprawled like a black hole, poised to devour him. 

“You done with looking?” The voice is deep, smooth, expressionless if Eren didn't have the collective memories of so many stolen moments. Levi is annoyed, bored, and always ready to wound at a moments notice.

“I just...” Eren trails off, unsure. The dim light catches on the wedding ring, as Levi stokes through his jet black hair. The diamond's reflection pales in comparison to Levi's unearthly beauty.

What exactly is he going to say? 

I love you? They both know it. 

I want you? That's why he's here.

Stay with me? Never going to happen.

Leave him? Not happening either. 

It will only lead to another argument. He doesn’t want that. And yet the fights are the only time that Levi ever even acknowledges his feelings. Tells him to shove them deep up his ass, right after. 

“Ever gonna get that dick in me?” No longer amused now. A second away from grabbing his clothes off the floor. Wrapping his light in the black designer coat and leaving Eren in total darkness. Again. Feeling like a slut. He's not even the one cheating. 

He traces his lips along the soft skin of Levi's ass, tongue tracing the folds, occasionally dipping into the tightness. He wishes to god it was his mouth instead. Wonders if Levi's husband is actually allowed to kiss him. Wonders if he'd moan just as hurt as he's doing now. 

Everything about him was so open, so willing to take, that it took a long time for Eren to notice that Levi never gives anything of himself in return. 

Funny, how you can have your whole fist elbow deep in someone and never even come close to touching their heart. 

The phone rings. Some god awful indie remix of “can't help falling in love” that Levi's best friend set as his husbands' tone on their wedding day. It's the only nonstandard ringtone in his phone book and Levi frowns every time he hears it. Fucks with his businessman aesthetic. Not that he ever told Eren any of this. 

“You gonna take that?” Eren asks, lazily stroking Levis cock back to hardness, the mixture of cum and cherry lube smells nauseating, but he keeps going anyway.

Levi grabs a chunk of his hair and pushes him down into his lap where Eren's mouth finds it's target purely by instinct. The tears in his eyes have nothing to do the gagging and everything with his knowledge that one day, inevitably, Levi will answer that question with a yes.


End file.
